


Kiss Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: 76 Kiss Prompts taken from blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms on Tumblr
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to receiving requests for these! Please view my profile for the rules

  1. “Good morning” kiss
  2. Kiss on the forehead
  3. Drunk/sloppy kiss
  4. Awkward kiss
  5. Angry kiss
  6. “I’m sorry” kiss
  7. “I’ve missed you” kiss
  8. Seductive kiss
  9. “War’s End” kiss
  10. “Goodbye” kiss
  11. “I almost lost you” kiss
  12. Kiss on the nose
  13. Kiss on the ear
  14. Kiss on the neck
  15. Kiss on the back
  16. New Year’s kiss
  17. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys
  18. “I do” kiss
  19. Shy kiss
  20. Surprised kiss
  21. Kiss on a dare
  22. Sad kiss
  23. Exhausted parents kiss
  24. Kiss of life
  25. Kiss inspired by a song
  26. Jealous kiss
  27. Giggly kiss
  28. First kiss
  29. Last kiss
  30. Kiss under a full moon
  31. Kiss at dusk
  32. Kiss at dawn
  33. Kiss in a dream
  34. Returned from the dead kiss
  35. Themed kisses
  36. “We can never be together” kiss
  37. It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss
  38. Awkward teenage crush kiss
  39. Spin the bottle kiss
  40. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss
  41. Forbidden kiss
  42. Sated kiss
  43. Soft kiss
  44. Tender kiss
  45. Passionate kiss
  46. Long kiss
  47. Quick kiss
  48. Morning kiss
  49. Before Bed kiss
  50. In Secret kiss
  51. Public kiss
  52. Accidentally Witnessed kiss
  53. Against a wall kiss
  54. Against a Locker kiss
  55. True Love kiss
  56. Caught off-guard kiss
  57. Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths
  58. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed
  59. Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s
  60. Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss
  61. Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp
  62. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up
  63. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing
  64. Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward
  65. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other
  66. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In
  67. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More
  68. A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”
  69. Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck
  70. Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion
  71. A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss
  72. When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead 
  73. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Do Wn And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes 
  74. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap
  75. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing
  76. Top Of Head Kisses




	2. Horrortale Sans - Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 3 - Drunk/Sloppy Kiss

You and Jaws had a tradition, every Saturday night, you’d go out to Grillby’s and drink to your heart’s content while whining about anything that happened to either of you in the past week.

The topics would always range from stuff that happened to you at work, sometimes you’d tell him about annoying customers, cute animals you saw on the internet. Jaws would tell you about his work, some stuff he did with his brother, the stuff he had to put up with at the PTA meetings he attends, and he always had a few hours worth of bad puns to tell you.

No matter what you talked about, you always had so much fun that it always broke your heart when the two of you had to leave. Most of the time, you would go your separate ways and call each other while nursing hangovers but occasionally you would end up at each other’s homes.

Tonight was one of those rare nights where you and Jaws ended up stumbling home to your place, both of you were laughing your heads off at something you had said in your drunken stupor.

The two of you were a pair of giggling messes as you closed the door behind you and collapsed on the living room floor. “We-we probably shouldn’t sit on the floooorrr!” You giggled, grinning at Jaw’s red eye that was leaking tears of laughter.

“Why’s that?” He laughed, tugging his beanie on his skull to cover the large wound in his head. “B-because-” You broke down into laughter before wheezing out “Because the floor is l-lava!!”

You and Jaws burst in out in obnoxious laughter, rolling around on the floor. Your giggles always flared up again when you looked at each other and at one point, Jaws hoisted himself up on his side and cradled your head. 

“Stars, I love you.” He said suddenly, the alcohol in his system making him feel brave enough to say something that he’d be horrified to do while sober. You burst into giggles and leaned into his hand. “Y-you can’t love me!” You slurred, reaching up to grip his sweater. 

“Why not?” Jaws asked, fear making him slightly sober. “Because I love you!!” You squealed, “We can’t both love each other!” Jaws sighed in relief before laughing and nuzzling his forehead on yours.

“Oh we can’t?” He grinned “Then I guess we have no choice but to keep crushing on each other and just not say anything.” You laughed and tugged him closer to kiss him.

Jaw’s eyes widened, not expecting you to do that but he responded quickly and kissed you back passionately.

To him, the kiss felt hot and exciting, it left him breathless and wanting more. And you felt the same, you curled your arms around his neck and you pulled him closer, your bodies pressing against each other completely.

In reality, the kisses were sloppy and gross, your bodies wiggled against each other ridiculously and if you two were sober, you would have bent over in laughter.

Before anything could go further than kissing, the two of you ended up passing out on the floor, cuddled in each other’s arms.


	3. Underfell Sans - Prompt 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 18 - "I do" kiss

You and Red weren’t known as a very patient couple, Red’s brother would often chide you both for being impatient whenever you and Red snuck into the kitchen to grab food when he was still cooking.

In fact, the main reason you and Red had met was because of your impatience, you were both standing in line for a new grill and bar restaurant that opened named “Grillby’s” and you had turned around to start a conversation with Red to try and pass the time. A few minutes into the conversation, Red offers a shortcut and claims he knows the owner and took you around back to enter the restaurant.  
Red in fact did know the owner but he wasn’t very happy about Red skipping the line. You ended up getting seated anyway since you were already inside but since then you and Red have been attached at the hip, being each other’s partner in crime.

And now you were seconds away from being a married couple.

Your foot was bouncing under your dress, your palms were a little sweaty as you held Red’s hands as you waited for King Asgore to pronounce you both married.  
Red shared your impatience and tapped his finger lightly on your hand, his wedding ring reflecting the lights off of it.

You both were physically restraining yourselves from launching into each other’s arms, the excitement of being married to each other was making you both jittery.  
The monster marriage ceremony was relatively short, but your human relatives insisted on having some human marriage ceremony traditions to be included, while they were well-meaning, it ended up drawing out the ceremony by at least a few hours.

But danggit, you wanted to be married to that dorky, dramatic, pun-loving bonehead NOW.

“And now the vows.” Asgore’s loud announcement broke you out of your trance. It wasn’t the part of the ceremony you wanted, but you wouldn’t pass on a chance to make Red flustered in front of everyone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my vows short so we can get to the “I do’s”.” You said with a wink at Red, you got some chuckles from the crowd before you continued.

“By marrying you, I promise to stay by you in easy and hard times, when you’re sick and feeling sad, I’ll be there to take care of you. When your mustard runs out, I promise to put it on the shopping list or to go out and grab you some-“  
Red guffawed at the mustard part while his brother made a disgusted scoff (though you could see both skeletons were fighting back tears).

“And I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be loyal to you and will always be your partner in crime. I love you so much, Red. You mean the world to me and I’d give you the stars if I could.” Everyone awe’s at the last part and Red has to wipe away a few tears before he started his vows.

“Ya know, I had a vow memorized before we started, but the second I saw you in that dress, the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you.” He chuckled as you blushed in response.

“Anyways, uh, from the second I met you, I knew you were gonna be an interesting person. Not everyone would trust a random skeleton to sneak in the back entrance of a restaurant to get a seat quicker but you did and every moment after that has been an absolute pleasure.”

Red reached a hand up to cup your cheek and gazed at you lovingly, “As your mate, I promise to always take care of ya, I’ll rub your back when ya don’t feel good, I’ll treat ya like the angel you are, you will be the only person who holds my soul, and I promise to go out shopping with you when ya get those random cravings every month.” You had to laugh at that part, ever since you met him, you’d been dragging Red to restaurants and grocery stores whenever you got your monthly cravings and he would go with you to help find out what you were craving and to tease you every step of the way.

“I love ya, dollface. I love ya more than I could ever say and I wanna spend every second I can with ya.” Red wiped away a few tears from your face before grabbing your hand again.

You both leaned in for a kiss before remembering you couldn’t do that yet. You and Red looked pleadingly at Asgore and the goat monster smiled softly at you before continuing on with the ceremony.

First he turned to Red “Do you promise to fulfill your vows to your mate for the rest of your life?” Red grinned at you and his gaze softened “I do.”

You felt excitement bubble up inside you as Asgore turned to you “And do you promise to fulfill the vows you gave your mate?” He asked, “I do.” You squeezed out, trying to figure out if you wanted to squeal in excitement or start crying from feeling so emotional.

Asgore smiles at the both of you before turning to the crowd. “As the King of Monsters, I approve this bonding and pronounce you both mates in life and in soul. You may now ki-“

Red didn’t wait for Asgore to finish, he yanked you to his chest and dipped you before kissing you soundly. One arm supported your back and the other held your waist tightly.

Your arms wound around his neck as you kissed him hungrily, tears ran down both your faces and when you broke the kiss, you had to take a moment to wipe the tears off your faces.

You and Red didn’t hear the cheering crowd over your own heart and soul pounding in your chests as you leaned in for another passionate kiss before running down the aisle together.

As soon as you had a few seconds of privacy, Red grabbed you into his arms and kissed you senseless.

Both of you were grinning while kissing and you knew that neither of you would get tired of this feeling.


	4. Underfell Sans - Prompt 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 26 - Jealous kiss

“If he doesn’t stop being adorable in like 5 seconds, I’m gonna die.” You said firmly as you stared at a picture of your favorite actor. They just posted a video about them going on for a few minutes about how much they love their pet and you had been watching it on loop for the past hour.

Normally, Red loved to watch you coo and fangirl over your favorite actors and cute animals. But not while he was trying to get your attention, danggit!

Red had his head in your lap, arms crossed, and a pout on his face while you used his skull as a table for your phone to loop the video one more time. There were times when Red was perfectly fine with being used as an arm rest when the two of you were hanging out but right now he was craving all the affections and all your affections were turned to an actor and their pet.

Occasionally you’d stop fangirling long enough to press a kiss to Red’s head or comb your nails on his head as if he had hair but that wasn’t enough attention for this touch-starved skeleton.

He wanted all of your attention and he was gonna get it, even if it dusted him.  
Halfway through the video you were watching, Red sat up, snatched your phone from your hands and threw it on the other end of the couch. “Hey! Red, I wanted to watch that!” You pouted, crossing your arms while glaring at him.

Red, unfazed, shrugged and gripped your chin before straddling you, pressing you into the couch. “Well I wanted you.” He growled before kissing you harshly. “Mmn!” You tried to snap at Red but as soon as you showed signs of protesting, Red dipped one hand to your hip to pin you down and the other cupped your head to deepen the kiss.

Both you and Red let out a tiny sigh of content when you cupped his cheek as Red nipped your lip. You opened your mouth and let Red slip his tongue in. The two of you made out on the couch for a while until you were both blushing heavily and panting.

When you parted, Red cupped your face with both his hands and kissed you again. “You’re mine.” He growled lightly, side eyeing your phone kissing you possessively.


	5. Swapfell Sans - Prompt 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 27 - Giggly kiss

“SOULMATE, YOU HAVE EXACTLY THREE SECONDS TO DESIST YOUR ACTIONS!!!”

“Never! You can’t tell me what to do! I am your wife! I do what I want!”

Razz’s face was glowing brightly as you strutted around the room wearing his heels and scarf, mimicking his stature of authority and pride.

Originally, you just wanted to tease your boney husband by wearing his clothes (he always became a flustered mess when you wore his scarf) but then you decided to mess around with your makeup to mimic his scar which prompted you to walk around the house acting like your husband.

Of course when Razz got home, he had a mixed reaction of flattered, flustered, and slightly annoyed. But if the blush on his face was any indicator, you’d say that Razz’s demands for you to change back to your normal clothes was based more on how flustered he gets when you wear his clothes.

“Y-you’ll do as I say or I’ll-“ Razz tried to think of a punishment for you but all that came out was a loud squeak when you launched yourself at him and began tickling him.

“AHAHAHAAA! S-stop that! Haha, nooo!! I-I am the C-Ca-hahaha-ptain of the Ro-oyal Guard!!” He shrieked, a grim spreading on his face as he squirmed away from you before retaliating. “I will not be defeated through mere tickling!!”

You squealed loudly as Razz managed to pin you down with his magic before attacking your sides with tickles, relishing as you laughed and tried to fight back while trying to avoid his hands.

The two of you play-wrestled for a while before you collapsed on each other in laughter.

Razz ended up beneath you and he wrapped his arms around your neck to bring you down for a quick kiss. You happily complied and cupped his cheek as you kissed back, both of you still giggling from the aftermath of the tickle fight.

“I have to say, soulmate, I wasn’t expecting you to dress up and act like me so well!” Razz praised, bringing you in for another giggly kiss.

“Well you know, I have a very good source to mimic from.” You grinned before kissing him once more.


	6. Undertale Sans - Prompt 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 48 - Morning Kiss

Every morning was a sleep in morning with Sans. And honestly? You loved it.

Every morning you’d wake up in each other’s arms, either cuddling each other so delicately that would make Hallmark melt in emotions, and other times you’d be tangled in each other’s limbs but still perfectly happy to lay there and be slow with getting up and out of bed.

But your favorite days were when you woke up facing each other because that always meant morning kisses as a wake up call. Sans especially loved those because you two always ended up cuddling after waking up, only to fall back asleep a few minutes later.

Today, you had woken up first and were pleased to see Sans softly snoring away as he cuddled his pillow in one arm while holding your hand in the other. You felt your heart melt a little when you felt Sans unconsciously squeezed it and smiled right after.

You laid there for a while, trying to wake up a bit before waking up your husbone (a term Sans insisted he be called by) with kisses. 

Once you gained enough energy, you shifted over and pressed gentle kisses to his nose ridge and teeth. Sans yawned a bit when he woke up and gently kissed you back before lazily opening an eye socket.

“Mornin’ angel.” He mumbled before leaning in to nuzzle your forehead. “How’d you sleep?” You smiled softly and pressed another kiss to his teeth “It was good but I could use another.” You joked.

Sans snickered quietly and scooted closer to you before pulling you to his chest. “Me too.” He said before kissing your head. You hummed quietly and gently kissed his neck before wrapping your arms around him.

“We should get up soon, shouldn’t we?”

“Eh, Paps will come get us eventually.”


	7. Underswap Sans - Prompts 59 and 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 59 - Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s
> 
> Prompt 71 - A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

Blueberry was a very emotional and loving skeleton, everyone who’s spent three seconds with him would know this.

He was always smiling, laughing, and had an endless amount of energy to go around telling everyone how much he loved them.

But like everyone, he had his own secrets that would make his most shining smile wilt in a matter of seconds.

Blue had nightmares. They weren’t a common occurrence, he often had dreamless sleeps or good dreams during the rare times he slept.

But every once in a while, a nightmare that embodies all of his fears would plague him and leave him shaky and in a cloudy mood for a while.

During these times, you and Blue’s brother would sit outside his room or on his bed and just hold him until he asked for some privacy or felt better.

Sometimes he’d need the both of you, sometimes he would just need his big brother, and other times he would just need you, his loving mate.

Today was one of those days after a nightmare where Blue just wanted to be held by you in the privacy of your shared room. You were in his bed with Blue on your lap, curled into your chest with his head tucked under your chin.

He still hadn’t told you what the nightmare was about, only that he needed to feel you in his arms to convince himself that it was all just a dream.

And Blue didn’t want you to know.

He’s had some pretty bad dreams in the past but this one made his very soul turn to ice.

He didn’t want to relive it by telling you, all he wanted was to make sure you were safe and alive in his arms.

Although in his current position, he was more in your arms than you being in his. Not that he was complaining, he loved it when you held him.

You both had been awake for the past hour, exchanging small kisses and “I love you”s every so often.

The silence often calmed Blue but he needed to hear your voice to drown out the echoes from his nightmare.

“L-love?” Blue hated how his voice cracked but he ignored it for now. “I’m here, sweetheart.” You replied, gently massaging his skull.

Blue smiled a bit and nuzzled you. “Thanks, love…Do you…mind singing for me? O-or humming?” He asked quickly, hiding his face in your chest. “I-I just need a distraction right now…”

You nodded and kissed his head before hugging him tightly. “Of course, Blue.” You said softly before humming a song that played during your wedding.

Blue felt tears well up as he recognized that it was the song that played when you shared the first dance as mates at your wedding.

He remembered feeling so proud and happy in that moment and always wanting to see you smile.

Tears started flowing down his face when his mind began contrasting the happiness of his wedding day to the sight of you screaming in pain and fear in his nightmare.

Blue clung tightly to you and trembled as sobs escaped him.

You kept on humming and massaging his back as he cried on your shoulder. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t worried for Blue, he wasn’t usually this clingy and emotional after a nightmare which meant this last one must have been pretty bad.

You wanted to ask what he dreamed about, you felt his pain and sorrow in his soul and you didn’t want him to keep the burden on himself. But you knew your husband, as much as he was open and expressive, if he felt something might burden someone else, he’d keep it to himself until it was pried out of him.

Blue stayed in your arms for a while longer before he rubbed the tears from his face and calmed himself down. “S-sorry…” He mumbled before curling into you, pressing a small kiss to your neck.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, love.” You said firmly, tilting his head up to kiss away a few tears “It’s alright to cry after a nightmare.”

Blue sniffled and nodded before kissing your lips gently before sliding off your lap to sit next to you. “I…guess you want to know what I dreamed about…right?”  
You shrugged and gripped his hand “Only if you feel like telling me, love. I can tell this one affected you badly.” Blue nodded and sat in silence for a bit before he began speaking.

“I couldn’t protect you.” He choked out “I-I couldn’t see who it was and there wasn’t any voice but I knew it was someone I had arrested and they wanted payback…”

Your eyes widened as you started to realize where this was going. “I…I tried SO hard to save you,” Blue sobbed, gripping his skull as he curled up into a ball.

“I tried bargaining with him, telling him this wasn’t necessary, I-I even tried using my magic but…nothing happened…” He sobbed harder when you put your arms around him to pull him into your side.

“All I could do was watch as he hurt you. You tried screaming for me to save you but I still couldn’t move!” He started sobbing loudly as the sight of you reaching out for him, fear and hopelessness etched on your face.

“I just watched as he hu-urt you and-!” Blue couldn’t speak anymore as he cried, feeling hopeless and powerless.

You felt your heart break as you watched your husband crumble in front of you, he always put so much on himself and you knew he was always scared of you getting hurt because of his job as a police officer.

You knew his biggest fear was getting an emergency call from you or to see that someone he arrested wanted payback and would go after you.

You didn’t know that it scared him this badly.

Seeing as Blue wasn’t gonna move any time soon, you shifted so you were sitting on your knees in front of Blue and you pulled him into your arms.

Blue immediately responded by throwing his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. You wrapped your arms tightly around him and pressed kisses all over his skull to calm him down.

“It’s alright, love. I’m here, I’m safe. You’re safe too. No one is here to hurt either of us. You do such a good job of protecting everyone, it’s a wonder we still have crime.” You said softly, wiping away some of your tears.

It always made your heart ache to see him like this and you wanted to do everything in your power to make him feel better.

Blue managed to stutter out apologies for not being able to protect you in his dream and you comforted him some more.

You didn’t know how long you held him but once Blue calmed down, he pulled away from you to wipe away his tears before looking at you.

“Th-Thank you, love.” He said with a tired sigh “No problem, sweetheart.” You whispered back, placing a hand on his cheekbone to wipe away another tear.

“I love you.” You said firmly, stating Blue in the eyes, making sure to look at him with love and adoration. Blue smiled softly and leaned in towards you. “Heh, I love you too, my soulmate.”

Blue closed the distance between your lips and kissed you gently, his hand coming up to tangle his fingers in your hair before pulling away.

“I love you.” He whispered fervently “I love you so much.” He pulled you in for a stronger kiss before you could respond and you angled his head to deepen the kiss to show you felt the same.

Your kisses stayed short but needy for a while before Blue rose up on his knees and pulled you into his chest and laid you both down on his bed before kissing you hungrily. His body pressed completely against yours and you arched into him when he nibbled on your lip.

The two of you held each other tightly as you kissed, lost in the feeling of each other.

Eventually, Blue pulled away to simply press his forehead against yours, panting heavily.

“I love you.” He said breathlessly, looking at you with love and adoration. You smiled up at him and kissed him again “I love you too.”


	8. Underfell Sans - Prompt 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 61 - Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, I’M LITERALLY BLUSHING WHILE WRITING THIS, THANK YOU FOR PICKING THIS ONE

You and Red had originally nested yourselves under three layers of blankets and several piles of pillows in front of the living room TV to gain some warmth from the cold winter atmosphere of Snowdin.

The heater had broken and the two of you had resorted to cuddling for warmth under a mountain of blankets (not that either of you were complaining). But see, that’s where things derailed.

Instead of watching the TV like a normal couple, Red ended up in your lap, the blankets resting on his shoulders while he pressed you into the back of the couch, kissing you fervently, his tongue darting in and out of your mouth in order to make you unravel under him.

Your hands were under his jacket, gripping his shirt desperately while fingers worked their way under your shirt to begin massaging the skin right above your hips. “Mmn!” You broke the kiss to gasp for air as you arched into Red’s touches, face burning as you realized just how much you were under Red’s spell.

Said skeleton couldn’t be prouder of his handiwork, he loved making you turn into putty beneath him and he especially loved how you responded to his touches.  
He rubbed small circles on your hips as he nibbled your lip, making you sigh contently while flicking your tongue into his mouth, careful not to cut it on his sharp teeth. 

The hands on his back slowly started to let go of his shirt in favor of massaging his back and Red responded with a sigh of his own before pulling back long enough to look you in the eyes and smile lovingly at you.

“I ever tell ya how much I love ya, dollface?” He said, voice thick with love and want. “Mmmm, maybe, but why don’t you tell me again how much you love me?” You said with a small laugh, knowing how much Red loved to say it.

Red grinned in response and cupped your face with both hands before kissing you dizzy. “I love ya, dollface. I really, really do.”

“And I love you too, Red.”


	9. Underswap Sans - Prompt 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 62 - Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

Getting up before Blueberry was an extremely rare occurrence, this skele loved to get up early to start the day and usually waked you up with breakfast and a shower of kisses.

But last night, the two of you had stayed up playing a lot of puzzle games (most of which he won) and you both may have stuffed yourselves full of sugar which resulted in the both of you sugar crashing and passing out in the middle of a racing game.

So imagine the surprise you get when you discover Blueberry laying contently in your arms, fast asleep.

At first you were content to just lay there in the super comfortable bean bag and not move the precious skele but then you couldn’t resist his adorableness.

Blueberry doesn’t snore, he does this weird thing where it sounds like a cross between a bone rattle and a purr and currently he was doing his adorable rattle/purr as he snuggled into your neck.

Overwhelmed by the cuteness, you couldn’t resist placing a few gentle kisses on his closed eye sockets and smiled when he sighed happily and hugged you in his sleep.

Of course, with something that adorable, you had to add more kisses.   
You gently peppered kisses all over the adorable skele’s face, and smiled widely as Blueberry began slowly returning your kisses.

He pressed a few kisses to your neck then slowly worked his way up to your lips. Blue didn’t even bother opening his eyes, he just sleepily hugged you while gently pressing his teeth to your lips.

A smile worked it’s way across your face as you returned the kiss and snuggled into him more.

“Morning, Blue.”

“Morning, (Name).”

A few more sleepy kisses were exchanged before you both went back to sleep for a little more.


	10. Undertale Papyrus - Prompt 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 63 - Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing

The first thing you noticed when you began dating Papyrus was how casual he was with affection.

He’d say “I love you” before heading into the next room, one second he’s vacuuming and the next he’s peppering you with kisses, he takes every opportunity to drop whatever he’s doing to make sure you know he loves you.

At first it felt a little overwhelming, you felt like you had to reciprocate the gesture immediately but by the time you turned around to kiss him back, the hyperactive skeleton was already going back to whatever he was doing.

Over time and after several conversations about it, Papyrus assured you that he didn’t expect you to give him a kiss for every one he gave you (though he was VERY proud and flustered that you tried to do that).

Papyrus had said that his dating book had told him to use every opportunity to tell you he loved you and chose to do so by giving you small kisses every chance he could get and to say “I love you” as often as he pleased.

At first you were a little confused why he wanted to do that but now you couldn’t see yourself going a day without hearing “I love you!” When you woke up, feeling a kiss on your cheek as you walked by him in the hall, or feeling him squeeze your hand gently under the table at dinner time.

You smiled to yourself as you heard Papyrus humming while he was in the kitchen. His cooking skills had improved greatly since he’s settled on the surface and your mouth watered at the thought of eating his famous spaghetti.

Having nothing better to do, you waltzed into the kitchen and wrapped your arms around Papyrus’ waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder “Smells good, love!” You beamed.

Papyrus looked back at you and grinned “I smell good or my cooking?” He teased before leaning down a bit to kiss your nose. You laughed and hugged him before letting go of him to sit down at the table. “Well the spaghetti smells delicious and that MTT Spaghetti Essence smells good in you too, sweetie.”

Papyrus beamed at you and flipped his imaginary hair “Why thank you, my lovely other half!!” He began wrapping up the last bit of cooking and started setting the table.

Every time he passed by you, you felt a boney hand on your back, a kiss to your head, or a kiss to your cheek. You knew there was no way to plant a kiss on Papyrus when he was a whirlwind in the kitchen so you simply waited until he sat himself next to you to lean over and kiss his cheekbone.

“Thank you for dinner, love.”

“My pleasure, my soul! Please let me know if you’d like anything else!”

“Well, I do have one request: stop moving around so fast, I need to shower you in kisses too!”

“Nyeheh! The Great Papyrus will not be beaten in a Casual Kissing Contest! But if that is what you wish, I will slow down for you so you may keep up with me!”

“Pfft, thanks, sweetheart.”


	11. Swapfell Papyrus - Prompts 69 and 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 69 - Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck
> 
> Prompt 74 - Kiss to distract the other person

Russ was stretched out on the sofa, whining in neglect. The two of you were in a heated make out session when you had remembered you needed to make dinner.

It was a simple dinner tonight, neither of you had been craving anything in particular so you just made a simple dish of spaghetti.

While waiting for the pasta to boil, you had talked with Russ for a while in the kitchen before your husband decided that now was a good time to kiss the living daylights out of you.

The kiss ended up getting heated enough that Russ picked you up and carried you to the sofa.

He was thoroughly entranced with the way you kissed him back as hard as he kissed you and the way you sighed contently whenever he moved kisses to your jaw and back to your lips.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the kitchen timer and now he was pouting away while you drained the noodles.

“Russ! Dinner’s ready!” You called from the kitchen, completely oblivious to Russ’ predicament.

“Baaaaaaaaaaaaabe!” Russ whined, slowly pushing himself up from the cough to the kitchen.

“I want kisses.” He pouted, giving you the puppy dog eyes. You laughed and cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Russ hummer happily and brought his arms up to trap you in his arms but just as he lifted his arms up, you broke the kiss and moved back to the pot of spaghetti and began scooping it into a bowl.

A low growl of frustration left Russ’ throat and he eyed you as you served the spaghetti.

He was gonna get his kisses if it killed him!!!

Which it probably wouldn’t but he was in a mood where he craved affection.  
Russ wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you and started pressing kisses on your neck and shoulder.

“Russ, babe, we’re gonna eat.” You said with a smile, giving your tall skele a kiss on the cheekbone. “I’ll make out with you more after dinner.”

Your husband let out a huff and waited till you set down the bowl and spaghetti serving utensil before spinning you around to grab the back of your head and kissed you roughly.

You squealed against Russ’ mouth and gently smacked his shoulder. Russ smiled and chuckled in response before wrapping his arms snugly around your hips and waist.

“Russ! The food!” Your protests were silenced by Russ pressing his mouth on yours again before slipping his tongue in your mouth.

A soft sigh escaped you before you could stop it and Russ started trailing slow, sensual kisses from your lips down your throat.

You felt his golden fangs press against your neck and your legs weakened. Your hands gripped your husband’s shoulders.

The spaghetti was now completely forgotten by the time Russ trailed kisses up the other side of your neck and back to your mouth.

Russ gave you a hungry but loving kiss before pulling away, loving how you were left breathless and blushing. Your eyes hovered over his mouth as he smirked and Russ tilted your head up to force you to look at him.

“Still want spaghetti over me~?”

“Russ, I love you, but shut up and kiss me again.”

Russ laughed loudly before complying.


	12. Swapfell Papyrus - Prompt 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 73 - Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

“Honey!”

“What?”

“Where’s my hoodie?”

“Whaaaaaat?”

Russ wheezed in laughter as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. “My-my hoodie!” He grinned widely, resisting the urge to finish the rest of the line from the Incredibles.

You were in the kitchen making yourself a snack when Russ came looking for his crop top hoodie. “I haven’t seen it, where did you last leave it?”

Russ grinned and gave you a disbelieving look. You were wearing the hoodie with the fluff-lined hood up on your head. “Well I think I left it on the dryer but I think someone stole it.”

You gasped dramatically and took a bite out of your snack, smearing part of it on your upper lip. Russ chuckled and stood inches apart from you and tilted your chin up before slipping his hand under the fluff-lined hood to cup your cheek.

Stars, you looked so cute in his hoodie. His cheekbones glowed slightly with his blush as he leaned down to kiss away the food smear on your lip.

“You missed.” You pouted with a smile as Russ leaned back and tasted the snack in his mouth.

Russ shrugged and winked “Well you lost my hoodie soooo.” You laughed and set down your snack to loop around Russ’ neck.

You had to stand all the way up on your toes to reach his neck and Russ had to bend at the waist to reach you properly.

You met in the middle with a small kiss before Russ wrapped a hand around your waist and kissed you harder.

As you pulled away, Russ grinned and rugged on the zipper of his jacket. “Found my hoodie.” You laughed and pulled him back down for another kiss.

“Good to know, but just remember…”

Russ grinned widely.

“I am your wife, I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get!”


	13. Underfell Papyrus - Prompt 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by what-is-fanart-even on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 73 - Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

One of the many things you adored about Edge was the height difference between you and him. Without his heels, you barely came to Edge’s chest. When he wore his heels, you had to stand on your toes to be eye level with the bottom of his sternum.

You just loved the way he could loom over you, a position which most would use for intimidation, but instead of threatening you, Edge always treated you with a sort of reverence most would reserve for a King and Queen.

One of the many things that Edge adored about you was that you were so small compared to him. granted, being one of the taller monsters in the Underground, Edge was used to towering over people, especially when he wore heels, but he just loved the way he could pick you up and you’d fit perfectly in his arms.

He also loved the height difference between the two of you because it allowed him to see your face easily, which made it so much more fun to tease you. His favorite way to tease was to back you up against something and lean over you, caging you with his body and leaning in close to your face.

You always blushed so hard when he did that and he always loved your reaction.  
Speaking of which, Edge noticed you hanging out near one of his patrol areas, minding your own business, completely unaware of any attack headed your way. 

This meant only one thing:

Time to initiate Sneak Attack Kisses.

Edge didn’t bother trying to sneak up on you, his height usually gave him away, so he used a different tactic. The tall skeleton ran up to you at full speed and scooped you up in his arms and lifted you in the air and did a little twirl.

“E-Edge!!” You squeaked, gripping his arms as he set you down. “Hello, my darling.” Edge chuckled as you hugged him “I hope I wasn’t too frightening for you.” You grinned at his teasing and shook your head.

“Impossible, I could never be frightened as someone as handsome as you.” You and Edge grinned before wrapping your arms around each other. “Well, I’m certainly glad to hear that.” Edge remarked before cupping your face and bending down to kiss you.

You stood up as tall as you could to meet Edge halfway, Edge’s hand roamed down your sides and picked you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his hips as you kissed, allowing you both more comfort as you were kissing.

Edge angled your head down to deepen the kiss before pulling back to allow you to breathe. You panted slightly before smiling at him “I’ll never get tired of doing that.” You said happily “What? This?” Edge teased before kissing you again.

“Hmmm, I don’t think it was that one. Maybe we should try again just to be sure.”

“You make an excellent point my dear.”

The two of you laughed before sharing another breath taking kiss.


	14. Underfell Sans - Prompt 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mavi-mav on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 75 - Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

“Red, no!”

“Red, yes!”

You squealed in protest when Red looped his arms around you while you were playing a video game and started peppering kisses all over your neck and cheek, causing you to lose whatever goal was set for you. 

“Red, you made me lose!” You laughed while gently pushing Red off you. 

Unfortunately for you, Red pushed back until you were sprawled out on the floor.

“You lost? Really?” He asked in fake surprise, an exaggerated look of shock on his face.

“I can’t believe such a thing would ever happen! Ah well, guess it’s time for me to shower ya with affection and stuff to make ya feel better ‘bout losin’!” Red launched himself on top of you again and gripped your wrists to move them away as he pressed kisses all over you, loving how you giggled and squirmed whenever his kisses tickled you.

Wanting some revenge, you started kissing Red back, going for his sensitive bones, loving how Red slowly started to melt and rolled over so you could sit on his hips while you leaned down to kiss him.

The two of you stayed on the floor sharing soft but passionate kisses for a while, Red’s fingers combed through your hair while your nails gently scratched his skull. A hand rested on your hip while you kept one hand on his chest for balance.

When you finally pulled back, Red had a lovestruck look on his face as he smiled up at you. “Still sore ‘bout losin’?” He teased, cupping your face gently. You laughed and shook your head before placing a hand on top of his and turned your head to press a kiss into his palm. “No, I think I have enough compensation to get me through therapy.”

Red laughed loudly before pulling you back down for another kiss.


	15. Undertale Sans - Prompts 19, 28, 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Hey no rush in this one but if you still can take requests can I have a 19, 28, 67 with the classic original ut sans and the reader being the shy one ok thanks bye -runs in fangirl shame-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Shy Kiss  
> 28\. First Kiss  
> 67\. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

Stargazing picnic dates were your favorite dates.

Just you, Sans, and the entire expansion of the universe set above you.

But with your face gently cupped in Sans’ hands, and with you returning the gesture, the universe was standing right in your arms. You felt Sans’ bony cheek nuzzle into your palm and a warm smile spread across your face as the two of you leaned in once more.

Blue magic surged on Sans’ cheekbones as he felt your breath softly brush against his teeth. His thumb brushed against your lower lip and heat bloomed on your cheeks.

Nothing to worry about here, just the first kiss, right?

Acting on reflex (before you could second guess yourself or overthink the situation), you pulled Sans close, eliminating the distance between your mouths. 

Your eyes shut tight as you leaned into the touch, Sans’ eyes widened in shock before slowly sinking closed. He pulled you into his arms and settled you in his lap, the hand cupping your cheek tightened as he angled your head to deepen the kiss.

You felt your body melt in his arms and a pleasant sigh left your mouth as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Your heart and his soul pounded as one before Sans suddenly pulled away, holding you delicately in his arms.

“I’m sorry-” Sans whispered, his blue eyelights wide with shock, as the ever present urge to second-guess himself crept in. “-are you sure you-” 

You tugged his neck and kissed him fiercely, molding your body to his until you felt him relax completely in your arms. “That answer your question?” You teased, a shy grin spreading across your features.

You felt Sans chuckle as he hugged you tightly “Then may I do it again?” He asked in a low voice, with a crooked, lovestruck grin on his face.

The blush on your cheeks raged and made your entire face feel like it was on fire. “You may.”


End file.
